Relatively high viscosity lubricants have numerous commercial applications. For example, lubricants having a viscosity of about 110 cSt at 40.degree. C. are used as sawguide lubricants in sawmills. Because the lubricants end up in the sawdust and ultimately in the environment, it is desirable that the lubricant be biodegradable. Thus lubricants based on rapeseed oil, which is biodegradable, are currently used as sawguide lubricants.
Rapeseed oil, however, does have certain disadvantages. For example, rapeseed oil has a relatively high pour point and a relatively low oxidation stability when compared with many other base oils. Also, the supply of rapeseed oil is uncertain.
Therefore, there is a need for biodegradable lubricants which have a relatively high viscosity and which are not based on rapeseed oil.